In The Heat Of The Moment
by DeMoKa
Summary: Fleur gives Hermione a pendant posessing a peculiar qualityNow completed with another chapterof smut! be warned of chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Gosh. Well, it's been a while hasn't it? I seriously should not have finished this fic, BUT it was already started before I said I wouldn't write anymore. But it was screaming to be finished and published! grin okay. As long as I don't start a NEW fic… **

"It will heat up whenever I want you to come to me,' whispered Fleur huskily, into the blindfolded Hermione's ear.

She nipped it and then released the necklace she had placed around Hermione's neck, letting it fall. Hermione gasped slightly as the cold, sharp edged object fell between her breasts. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Fleur's lips had replaced themselves back there, sucking and licking in heavenly ways. Hermione moaned as Fleur's hands ran themselves down her body, caressing and touching her everywhere possible.

'If you take more than 5 minutes, it will burn. It won't scar you, ma petite, but it will be a rather nasty shock,' she added.

Hermione was always the bossy one at school, demanding and commanding Harry and Ron to finish or even just to start their homework and assignments. What would they say if they could see their best friend here, bound, blindfolded and completely at Fleur's mercy? In Fleur's commanding and controlling hands, one could only wonder. Hermione didn't need to, she knew. She knew the capability of Fleur's mind and hands, they did things to her that she never thought was possible. Gradually and slowly, much to Hermione's relief and gratuity, Fleur introduced her to the world of loving, of sex. The real underworld, not just the stick-it-in-and-out-and-orgasm sex life. Heck, her last relationship, with Dean Thomas, was a total failure from the sex life aspect. There was a distinct and completely worrying lack of orgasming from Hermione's part. Now she knew why.

Fleur nipped Hermione's shoulder to regain her attention. 'Sorry,' muttered Hermione.

Fleur shook her head, although Hermione could not see. She ran a hand through Hermione's thick locks and then pulled her in for a kiss, 'I could never stay mad at you, ma amour.'

Hermione returned the kiss deeply and exclaimed with annoyance as Fleur pulled away, also pulling her blindfold off.

'Owever, we must return to our friends and the party, non?' added Fleur.

Hermione flinched, oh yeah. Hermione now remembered why she had insisted on NOT going to a party today. She wanted to spend time alone with Fleur, but unfortunately Ron had decided to celebrate his birthday on this very night. The Weasley household was currently filled up to the brim even more than usual. Mrs Weasley was hurrying about making sure that everyone's hands were occupied by full plates of food. Mr Weasley just sat listening to his eldest sons' exploits from around the world. The twins entertained the children of Bill, Charlie and Percy with various gags and Weasley Wizard Wheezes contraptions. Harry and Ron were busy trying to one up each other in a game of Wizard poker, gulping down a shot every time they lost and hand. They're opponents, Ginny and Luna, were whispering to each other the cards they needed. Due to the boys' stupidity and extreme drunkenness, they had swindled them out of at least several galleons.

'You will know where I am, the crystal will send you an image,' added Fleur, kissing Hermione deeply before opening the door to return upstairs.

Hermione growled, following Fleur back up. She went to the kitchen to get a drink, preferably a cold one. She found a chilled bottle of butterbeer floating in a giant melting ice cube. She spied from the corner of her eye, Fleur giggling at something Tonks was saying. She was obviously trying to make Hermione jealous again. Tonks rolled her eyes at Fleur then glanced in Hermione's direction and gave her a knowing grin. Hermione huffed despite herself and went to join them. She quickly nipped at Fleur's ear and took a gulp from her butterbeer.

'So. How many of the others have you told yet?' inquired Tonks.

Hermione wrinkled her brow, 'Only you, Ginny & Luna. I still haven't let Fleur tell the Weasleys, but somehow I think Fred & George know already.'

Fleur chuckled softly, 'Indeed. I think we can add Bill and Charlie into that list.'

She motioned with her eyes at the two eldest brothers conversing with each other, shooting looks of interest and shock at Fleur and Hermione's hand holding. Hermione noticed the direction of their gazes and dropped her hand out of Fleur's. Fleur looked at her with great reprimand. Hermione slid her hand back into the warm hold of Fleur, 'Sorry. It was a reflex.'

'Make sure it doesn't happen again,' replied Fleur crisply, but understandingly.

Hermione frowned at herself and nodded. That certainly made her feel foolish. She gripped Fleur's hand a little harder when Fleur lead her over to Mr & Mrs Weasley. 'Not them first!' breathed Hermione.

Fleur stopped and then looked her in the eye, 'Trust me, 'Ermione love.'

Hermione furrowed her brow but nodded. She supposed the only one, who was left to tell, who would make the most fuss would most likely be Ron. Hermione felt herself growing increasingly hot in the face already. Mrs Weasley said something to her, probably a greeting, but she couldn't hear her. The blood pulsed through her ears, near deafening. Then she felt the cooling effect of Fleur's hands on either side of her head. The world of noise returned to Hermione.

'Are you alright, Hermione dear? You seem awful flushed,' stated Mrs Weasley with a worried tone.

Mr Weasley nudged his wife gently,' I think Fleur was going to tell us something. Been drinking too much Firewhiskey, eh, Hermione?'

Hermione returned Mr Weasley's grin, 'Ah... Perhaps.'

'What did you want to tell us?' asked Mrs Weasley.

Fleur kissed Hermione's hand, 'We are together. 'Ermione and I.'

Hermione gave them a goofy grin of pure happiness. Mr Weasley gaped, promptly nudged much less gently by Mrs Weasley, 'Why, that's wonderful! Oh girls! When did this happen?'

'Er... Oh about 2 summers ago...' began Hermione.

Mrs Weasley let out a shriek of annoyance, ' 2 summers ago!!!!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why wasn't I told before! Oh girls! I wish you had told me sooner! I feel so uninformed!'

Mr Weasley could only smile apologetically before leading Mrs Weasley away to the alcohol to calm down. Hermione jumped a little as Ron and Harry came over they're way.

'What the bloody hell was Mum all excited 'bout?' Ron asked, swigging his butterbeer.

Harry gave Hermione a knowing grin, 'Oh.'

Fleur winked at him. 'Harry! You already knew!' exclaimed Hermione with a scandalized scowl.

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, well. You forget that I see more than you know.'

'See what?' interrupted Ron.

Fleur tapped his shoulder to gain his attention, 'Ronald. Could I show you something?'

'Sure!' came the curious reply.

Before she realized what was happening, Hermione found herself in a passionate lip lock with Fleur right in front of Ron. Ron gaped, Harry nudged him and whispered something in his ear, causing Ron to swear and run straight to the bathroom. Harry chuckled, giving Fleur a roll of his eyes, ' Don't you think there was an easier way to tell him?'

'Oh non, non. We must make everything clear the first time. 'Ermione is mine. Besides. It is 'is birthday. That is 'is present from me,' stated Fleur.

Then, without another word, she left their presence. Hermione felt a slight burn on her chest. Remembering why, she blushed greatly, to which Harry placed his hand on her forehead, 'You feeling, okay, Mione?'

'Oh. Maybe I'll just go splash some water on my face,' murmured Hermione.

'Yeah okay, but the bathroom's that way,' stated Harry.

Hermione looked at him and then shrugged, 'The kitchen is closer.'

'Suit yourself,' came his reply, turning his attention to Luna and Ginny's excited chatter.

Hermione entered the kitchen, realising that everyone else was in the living room or outside... except Fleur. Fleur was leaning up against the fridge, taking in the coolness of the metal against her warm, pink skin. Hermione let out a breathy sigh. Fleur glanced at her without moving her head, then pressed herself up against the counter top. Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise. 'Either you come 'ere, or I'll tie you up, let you watch and then leave, letting 'arry or Ronald find you,' whispered Fleur, in they way only she could make it husky and sexy.

Hermione gulped, moving towards Fleur, who was now rubbing herself up against the counter. She let out a little moan, resulting in Hermione, quickly kneeling behind her. Fleur felt Hermione's hands encircle her; she smirked, 'I'll expect you to be quicker next time.'

Hermione could only nod, still captivated by the ethereal glow Fleur seemed to be bathed in. She inhaled Fleur's natural scent, turning Fleur around and burying her face in Fleur's stomach.

'I love you,' murmured Hermione, gently licking the smooth skin between each word.

Fleur closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of Hermione's tongue slowly caressing her skin, she leant back against the counter and tugged gently at Hermione's hair. Hermione rose to kiss Fleur with a hunger that surprised even herself. Fleur responded with moans coming from her throat, hands roaming over Hermione's curves, occasionally reaching under her top to run a finger down her spine. Hermione shivered every single time.

Fleur nipped Hermione's ear playfully and stepped away, 'We must return to the party, non? Ronald is probably looking to talk with you.'

Hermione groaned her displeasure loudly, 'Oh, Fleur...!'

'Oui?' came the short and teasing reply.

'Nothing,' muttered Hermione.

She gave Fleur a bemused look before following her back out of the kitchen, realising that Charlie was entering. Charlie winked at her, 'Not doing anything I wouldn't, Mione?'

'What makes you say that?' inquired Hermione.

Charlie glanced at her chest, blushed furiously and then chuckled nervously, 'Well, Mione. I'd say you have a little wardrobe malfunction then!'

Hermione glanced down at her chest and shrieked, 'Oh my freaking..! Fleur! How could you do that?!?!?'

The sweet sound of the French witch's laughter reached Hermione, but sounded ever so slightly more than just amused. Hermione fumed as she hurriedly fixed up her buttons. 'I can't believe it!' muttered Hermione to herself.

Charlie muffled his laughter until Hermione was soon far away yelling chastisements towards Fleur.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand, 'You can't just do things like that!'

Fleur looked at her demurely, eyes half lidded, 'Mm. And why not, 'Ermione?

Before Hermione could answer, Fleur was kissing her, lips, tongue and cheek, very much in front of Ginny and Luna. Hermione pulled away, 'Fleur!'

Fleur merely chuckled and winked at Ginny and Luna. Ginny was flabbergasted while Luna seemed to be in silent but intense contemplation. She locked eyes with Hermione, who was alarmed to find the pale blonde's eyes brighten with a smile that certainly was more than friendly. 'Luna!' exclaimed Hermione in shock.

Luna floated over, dragging Ginny along, 'Why Hermione. Is there something the matter? You didn't consume Fred and George's latest Skiving Snackboxes did you? The Exclaiming Eclair is rather annoying after a few minutes,'

Ginny snorted a laugh, blushed and then patted Hermione on the back, 'Don't worry about the rest of us. My brothers are certainly enjoying your random displays of affection.'

'I'll say!' scoffed Hermione, sure that she heard Charlie mutter a locking spell as she left the kitchen.

Luna inched closer to Hermione, grinning ever so un-Lunalike. Ginny seemed to suddenly need a new drink and ran off. 'What are you doing?' said a voice behind them, it was Fleur, but it didn't sound like Fleur normally did.

Hermione turned, only to find Fleur suddenly squaring off with Luna. She placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder, 'Fleur? What's the matter?'

'I don't like other people trying to 'it on my girlfriend,' replied Fleur quietly.

Luna shrugged, backing away from Fleur while still looking her in the eye, 'I was only playing.'

Fleur kept a wary eye on Luna until she was back chatting away with Ginny, Ron and Harry.

'Je suis desolee, 'Ermione. I get jealous, but you already know that, non?' apologised Fleur.

Hermione sighed, 'Well, at least you're not undoing my bra and suggesting Luna join us.' '

'Never,' came the strong, yet simple reply.

Hermione looked up into Fleur's cobalt blue eyes, knowing that she was being serious. She gave her a warm grin, kissing her softly. She gave a little gasp as she felt the pendant warm her skin. 'Fle..' she began just as she felt herself being Side Along Apparated.

'Did you really think I was about to make you pleasure me in front of the Weasley's and 'Arry? I am not that much of an exhibitionist! Now, I shall reward you for being such a good girl,' declared Fleur.

Despite this declaration, Hermione had to giggle at the fact that Fleur had apparated them up on to the roof.

**Read and review. Make my naughtiness all the while worth it:)**


	2. Heat To Counter The Cold

**bright red I honestly better go shower now and get back to work! But yes! Those who wanted more, did you want smut? Cause here it is!**

It was certainly somewhat chilly on the Weasleys' roof, but Hermione was quite sure that Fleur would remedy that very soon. She glanced at her lover, not quite surprised, but by the same token, very flattered by the incredibly blatant and strong gaze of lust. The lustful aura was emanating off Fleur like steam off a cake fresh from the oven. Hermione felt herself shiver involuntarily in anticipation at the strength of Fleur's smirk and lick of the lips.

'Do I sense a 'int of fear?' asked Fleur quietly.

Hermione shook her head, 'No.'

'I thought not,' replied Fleur, encircling Hermione in a hug.

Letting go, Fleur slid a hand under Hermione's chin, causing her to look up into her eyes, 'Oui. I see your pupils dilating already at such a speed, mon amour! Might I believe that I turn you on?'

Hermione couldn't say a thing, her voice abandoning her awe of Fleur's luscious body in the bright full moon, only capable of nodding in reply. Fleur gave Hermione her best Cheshire cat grin, 'Indeed. I turn you on. I turn you on. Imagine that. What could I possibly do to make you even more turned on, I wonder?'

Hermione whimpered in reply. 'What was that? I didn't 'ear a thing,' stated Fleur.

Hermione pressed her face against Fleur's ear, as if to stop anyone else from listening in, whispering gently, 'I said, you turn me very much on.'

Fleur pushed her lips forward provocatively, though feigning thought, 'Oh? I thought that you used to like Ronald. Maybe you still like him?'

Hermione tugged Fleur's ear lobe gently, 'No. I love you and you only. Only you turn me on.'

'Mm, I can believe that,' agreed Fleur, sensing the lust in Hermione's voice.

Hermione closed her eyes in delight and smiling in defeat allowed herself to be fondled ever so lightly by her girlfriend. She whined, aptly rewarded with a firmer touch and a nibble on her shoulder. She leaned into Fleur's touch, returning her own caress with a slide of the hand down Fleur's back, cupping her ass, a little cheeky pinch on the firm flesh. Fleur jumped a little, giggling, and then pushing Hermione against the more vertically slanted area of the roof. 'You taking charge. You know I love that,' whispered Hermione.

Fleur inhaled Hermione's scent, 'Oui. I do know that. Shall I do this, then?'

Hermione inhaled sharply at the rough thrust of Fleur's palm against the front of her pants. The pressure was released as Fleur's fingers moved to unzip those same pants. Hermione took this moment to flip them around, 'However, I must insist. Allow me.'

Fleur grinned, rolling her hips to rub up against her lover, grinning at the closed eyed, open mouthed expression that was Hermione in a state of lusty pleasure. Hermione returned her glance to Fleur's, keeping eye contact while she travelled down Fleur's body, unbuttoning her blouse. As each button revealed a patch of skin, Hermione licked and kissed it, welcoming it back out, all the while keeping her gaze intact with Fleur's. 'So intense, my lioness. So intense,' breathed Fleur, not daring to break the gaze.

To her great relief, Hermione blinked, letting Fleur relax for a moment. Hermione caught the slight sigh of relief and raised a brow, 'Too much?'

Fleur shook her head, 'Non. Not at all.'

Hermione grinned, dragging a finger down the dampened flesh, then lifting it up and repositioning her hands to Fleur's legs. She slid them up, down and up again, this time continuing up that path. Hermione let out a squeak of surprise as she encountered no fabric barring her way to her goal. Fleur chuckled throatily.

'Were you expecting something, mon amour?' asked Fleur huskily, her breathing starting to become laboured.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound dirty. Fleur glanced at her with a lazy gaze, 'Did I say stop?'

'No,' murmured Hermione, grinning at her girlfriend's pre-emptive dressing.

Hermione ran her fingers up along Fleur's legs, who shivered in response, 'Ooh! Your fingers are so cold, 'Ermione! Let me warm them up, oui?'

Hermione proffered her hand to Fleur with a questioning expression, to which Fleur merely smirked and took Hermione's fingers into her mouth. The warm wetness enveloped Hermione's fingers, she sighed in delight. There was something about Fleur's mouth that always made her smile or giggle, thinking about it or seeing it work it's magic. Fleur swirled her tongue around each digit, caressing and occasionally nipping. Hermione tried to keep her breathing from sounding too erratic, as Fleur didn't do this often. As Fleur finished licking and kissing the middle finger, Hermione cupped her girlfriend's lower extremities. Fleur gasped a little, leaning into the touch. She growled as Hermione kept the touch very light, 'Don't you dare tease me tonight, 'Ermione.'

'Now, why would I do that?' asked Hermione, continuing to stroke Fleur gently.

'Ermione Granger, if you don't...' Fleur didn't finish due to Hermione's quick thrust of two fingers entering her.

Fleur grabbed Hermione's shoulder, 'Ah... mon.. dieu...'

Hermione shrugged, using her other fingers to massage Fleur while the two inserted fingers explored familiar territory. She wiggled them about, and then grasped at the walls of Fleur's interior, mirroring the fingers outside. Fleur pulled Hermione against her, muttering French curses, tugging Hermione's hair and completely falling apart at Hermione's ministrations. There would be hell to pay when she was finished.

Hermione used her teeth to pull down Fleur's bra, licking the nipples as they appeared. 'Lo,' she giggled.

Fleur let out a noise of exasperation, 'Stop talking to my breasts and suck them already!'

'Will do,' replied Hermione, still causing Fleur to squirm and rub up against for added friction.

Fleur thrust her hips against Hermione's hand in time with Hermione's movements. It was quite a sight, enough to cause poets to drop their jaws in awe and wonder instead of writing copious amounts of literature to explain love and the beauty of sex. Fleur orgasming was beauty personified, though Fleur would say the same thing about Hermione.

Her hair cascaded down in golden silver waves due her to lifting her head in pleasure, chest heaving from Hermione's talented tongue. She gasped continually and more frequently, which Hermione took as the signal to quicken the pace and bring her to the edge and give a big push. Hermione's eyes were bright and alive as she watched her girlfriend come.

It had taken Hermione quite a few lessons to figure exactly what made Fleur moan, groan, scream and scratch. She now knew how to draw certain reactions from Fleur. This thought made her grin with pride. She held Fleur close as she finished riding out the waves of ecstasy.

'You are brilliant, mon amour,' whispered Fleur, panting slightly.

Flushed and warm, Fleur started kissing Hermione passionately. Tongues touched, sliding over and under each other, while lips met with glee. 'Now 'ow can I reply to that?' asked Fleur, eyes roaming over Hermione's body.

Hermione sat down, pulling Fleur to straddle her, 'I think I have an idea.'

**How's that for the smut critics? runs away **


End file.
